The present invention is in the technical field of window mounted room air conditioner insulation and installation. Specifically, the present invention is about the insulation and installation of individual window mounted room air conditioner units used for domestic, consumer and commercial comfort applications. The insulation and installation provided by the present invention aims to provide an indoor room environment that remains relatively constant despite changes in external weather conditions or in internal heat loads.
A conventional window mounted room air conditioner unit is installed in an open window. As is true of all cooling appliances, a window mounted air conditioner unit must work harder when it is located in a poorly insulated room. Unfortunately, placing an air conditioner in a window requires keeping the window open and creates an opening between the inside and outside of the establishment. The spaces between the top and bottom window panes must be filled with multiple strips of insulating foam and use of duct tape is usually needed in order to adequately cover all the cracks and hole. The plastic curtains that slide in and out from the sides of the air conditioner will hardly keep, insects and bugs from entering the open window, and it won't stop hot air from coming into the room or cool air escaping outside either.